


Speed of Sunset

by M_G_M



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe AU - Freeform, Multi, Tags May Change, but its a slow burn to get there, enemies to reluctant friends, like mega slow burn, past Stephen Strange and Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G_M/pseuds/M_G_M
Summary: When Steve is blamed for the apparent combustion of a robot, he thinks the semester couldn't be off to a worse start. Fast forward 48 hours and the man who blamed him is sitting right in front of him in his Wartime Aviation class.When Tony blames an apparent Adonis for his robot's malfunctions, he thinks he couldn't have gotten off to a worse start.When fate throws them together will they listen, or will their inability to make anything easy get in the way of happiness?Meet ugly into a fake relationship.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody and welcome! This is my first fanfiction to be published and I'm still getting the hang of the site. This idea popped into my head about six months ago and my best friend and I stayed up all night writing a rough draft of this. I came back to it, cleaned it up and here we are.  
> As for updates, I can't promise a solid schedule as I am a student and have a lot going on but I'm hoping for once every two weeks round about.  
> One more thing, if anyone would like to be a beta reader that'd be lovely.  
> Happy Reading!

The first time that Steve Rogers met Tony Stark, sparks flew. Literally. 

Steve was standing in the lobby wondering why the hell there was a smoking robot next to the elevator. It was probably someone’s summer project gone awry he tried to reason with himself. Not a hallucination brought on by start of the semester stress. Steve just shook his head and moved to press the call button. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but today was move-in day at Northern Valhalla University. He had the last of his belongings in his arms, with his sketchbook perched precariously on top. He could feel his phone as it slipped out of his fingers as he tried desperately to wrestle it back into it’s safe position against the box. So preoccupied with his phone, he didn’t notice as the elevator doors slid open. He definitely didn’t see Tony Starks 5-foot 7 self in front of the boxes. So, he really can’t be blamed for walking straight into what he thought was an empty elevator. 

Tony was having a piss-poor day. First Happy didn’t pick him up on time. Which made him late to check-in. Which meant he had to move in at the same time as half of campus. Which meant he had no time to work on his robots. Which was a shame, because DUMM-E was currently missing. 

“No Bruce I didn’t purposefully program him to escape! Why would I do that? Seriously. Ask yourself why.” 

“Look pal, I’m just tryna help. If you don’t want my suggestions ask Happy.”

“Shit Bruce. I’m sorry”, Tony scrubbed his face with his hand as he stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button, “I’ve just been having a bad day. I’m sorry I took it out on you.”

“It’s whatever Tony. I understand. I mean not about the chauffeur part or the robot part or really the anything part, but it’s okay stress gets to us all pal.”

“Alright well I’ll let you go. I need to see if this dumbass robot is on the first floor.” 

“Alright, I’ll see ya lat—"

Tony ran into a wall. Like a literal wall. Of boxes. Which then went flying. As did Tony. 

“What the Hell man are you okay?” Okay. Stranger with the boxes was attractive. Like a fucking Adonis. Tony could do this. He scrambled up, smoothing down his hair and determined to play it cool. 

“Hey I’m To—WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROBOT?” DUMM-E, the apparently free range robot Tony had built, was whirring around in circles, and smoking. And sparking. Kind of concerning to say the least. Adonis had at least the grace to look startled. “Wha-“. “Don’t you “what” me you asshole. What did you do to my robot?”. Tony punctuated the last word with ripping a panel off to expose DUMM-E’s innards. 

“Alright. Well I’m gonna go. Unless you feel like blaming me for something else ridiculous.” Steve quickly gathered his scattered boxes and threw himself into the next elevator. By the time he got to the room he shared with Bucky, he was fuming. 

“What an asshole. Who the fuck just accuses a stranger of vandalizing a robot. Who even brings a whole robot to college? A whole ass robot? A robot that catches on fire. I’m pretty sure that’s against this building’s code. I can’t have a goldfish, but he can have a flammable robot? Is that justice? Is it Bucky?”Steve paused and considered the guy’s face for a moment. “What an absolute unit. The asshole I mean, not the robot.” He had considered putting on the moves in the .2 seconds before the guy had opened his mouth. 

“I guess you could say, sparks were flyin”. Bucky looked up from his phone and gave a dry chuckle. 

“It’s not funny Bucky. This is serious. It’s the first day and I’ve already managed to look like a complete idiot for something I didn’t even do.”. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. “I don’t know man; this whole thing just annoys me. I think I’m gonna go for a run or something. Clear my head. I’ll talk to you later, Buck”.

“Alright kid, but please bring back Doritos or something, all of this health junk you call food ain’t doing it for me”. Steve laughed as he grabbed his running clothes and headed for the bathroom. 

Tony walked carefully back to his dorm holding DUMM-E protectively as he rolled the machine along. Tony still didn’t know what was up with the robot and didn’t want to inadvertently cause any more danger than that beautiful dumbass of a stranger had. Speaking of, the Adonis had disappeared. Tony cursed himself for yelling at him before he got his name or had a chance to explain himself. Then Tony cursed himself for thinking he would yell at him after he knew his name. 

 

The new semester at NVU was just beginning.


	2. Another Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author attempts to explain herself.

Hey all!  
I haven't updated in a few months, so thank you all for sticking around. How's everyone feeling after Endgame?  
I'm considering reworking this fic a little bit. Essentially I had a lot of ideas and I think I got too ambitious. That being said, I deleted the second chapter as I now have an actual outline. Rest assured this story will continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day! Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like!


End file.
